un alma, un cuerpo y un sueño roto
by bernabex27
Summary: un padre, en busca de regresar a casa desde el portal del mundo humano a equestria pero al entrar, sucede un error enviándolo a otro mundo pero casi igual. Continuación de la historia, "dos almas, un cuerpo y un sueño alados" que nunca pude terminar. Está de vuelta, de compañeros oc de amigos e conocidos y versiones alternos de los personajes originales espero que lo disfruten...
1. prologue

Después de los eventos ocurridos en nuestro viaje al mundo humano, e interactuar con nuestro entorno, como aprender a caminar y ayudar a la princesa crepúsculo en el proceso. Y descubrimos que la magia no existe como tal en ese entonces ... Éramos en ese entonces, crepúsculo acompañado con espiga ahora convertido en un perro y nosotros (cometa, plata y yo) nos veíamos no tan diferentes en personalidad aunque ahora todos teníamos más ropa, de lo inusual porque en equestria recomendada andamos sin ellas excepto en ocasiones importantes como la gran gala y otros eventos importantes, aunque ya viste una plata con ropa aunque no sé si su vieja armadura, se considera una prenda de vestir.

**Ropa:**

-Silver night, usa unos pantalones tipo militar, de color gris igual que sus ojos, algo descosidos donde están las rodillas, también una zapatilla blanca como su melena y por terminar lleva una chaqueta de cuero gruesa de color café cerrado (ya sabemos dónde está su armadura) que en unos de sus lados van a un parche con el símbolo de su cutie mark que era un escudo con un sol con una luna al medio y dos espadas cruzadas por detrás.

-Reborn cloud, usa unos pantalones de buzo (de deporte) de color negro con una raya blanca en cada pierna, con unas zapatillas de color negro como su pelo, y el igual que silver se trajo algo de equestria, su polerón azul con gorro (su favorita) hecho por raritiy después de un accidente ya que, su ropa antigua fue destruida y un bolso de cuero también hecho por ella que contenía en su interior, su arma (cuchillo), un libro verde y otros objetos.

-Comet Galaxy, el usar pantalones vaqueros de color azul, unos zapatos de cueros y una polera blanca tapada por una chaqueta de color negro, igual que la chaqueta que llevaba puesta de sol pero algo más grande que ella y usar unos lentes oscuros sobre sí mismo .

Pasaron por muchas situaciones juntos con la princesa twilight y spike. Y las contrapartes humanas de sus amigas para que volviesen a hacer las amigas que eran en el pasado y que después de resolver eso nos ayudan a recuperar la corona de la princesa pero, ella tenía que ganarlo con los votos de los grupos estudiantiles. Pero ya casi teníamos todo resuelto, cuando paso algo inesperado, habían secuestrado un pico los segundos de la puesta del sol. Nosotros nos encargamos, de sus matones y las chicas con la princesa con la puesta del sol hasta que nos cuidamos de destruir el portal a esquestria, no quedo de otra que entregarla a, ella la corona y convertirla en un demonio después de unas veces y magia de la amistad de parte de la contraparte humana de los elementos, puesta de sol volvió a la normalidad e hicieron las pases entre ella y las chicas,

Fuimos con, la princesa y spike para volver por el portal, pero cuando ella a través el portal, se cerró en el proceso dejándonos a nuestra suerte, en ese nuevo mundo. Las directora celestia con su hermana la subdirectora luna después de que charlaban entre ellas nos ofrecieron trabajo, tanto a plata, un cometa como a mí, aunque para ellas nosotros éramos unos extraños que conocimos, hace unas horas. Pero lo extraño de todo que las chicas nos ofrecieron un lugar donde quedarían, aunque eso era obvio que pasaría si conocimos, como eran nuestras amigas en equestria.

silver se fue a vivir, con applejack y su familia. Se conectó rápidamente con ellos por su forma trabajador, era de los tres de nosotros el más fuerte y tuve mucho cariño por apple bloom, que le recordaba cómo se encontraron sus hijas de su esposa (algodón fantasía) y su trabajo en la escuela era de guardia .

Comet, se fue a vivir con sunset para vigilar para no cayera de nuevo en la maldad, aunque eso solo duro unas semanas porque después de eso, se hicieron muy amigos hasta la gente los confundieron como hermanos por llevar la misma chaqueta y su trabajo era de ayudante en la cocina del colegio de canterlot high, con la abuela Smith. De todos nosotros, era el que tenía más razonamiento en esa área.

Mientras yo me fui, con la familia Pinkie Pie por nuestra personalidad inquieta y desordenada de cierta manera me llevaré bien con su familia lo más difícil fue ganarme a su hermana maud, nunca se sabe lo que piensa o que dirá es todo un misterio tanto en este mundo como en equestria. Y mi trabajo era encargado de aseo era el conserje ... aun en la noche veo una foto, mía con mi hermano y mi hija en equestria ...

**Pasaron meses ...**

Hubo otro accidente relacionado con la magia, con unas chicas que se hacen llamar las deslumbrantes que realmente eran sirenas y el regreso de la princesa aún, no se acostumbra, que nos arrodillemos en público es la mala costumbre todo estuvo bien bien una batalla de banda aún más lejos la tensión en el ambiente, hacia la puesta de sol por sus errores del pasado aún están en los recuerdos de la gente. Pero cosas inusuales surgió detrás del teléfono, entre yo y sonata tal vez no nos conocemos, pero compartimos un poco algo de comida. Y se consideró esa chispa de amistad reflejada en sus ojos no específicamente maldad ni nada solo alguien que usaban, hasta que apareció aria eh botando nuestra comida al suelo y agarrando del brazo a sonata y llevándola de ahí. Al final todo salió bien, las chicas detuvieron a las deslumbrantes tanto la princesa junto a un brillo,

Antes que la princesa se fuera de nuevo se detuvo, recordando algo y nosotros dijimos si queríamos volver con ella contándonos que la hija de plata habían nacido aunque algo no esperábamos que dijera ella que no era uno sino trillizas y que eran líneas de cambio (entre susurro ) y algodón (la esposa de plata) le dijo su situación y como se habían conocido fue todo dentro de la boda de canterlot, la misma princesa princesa por su poder de princesa puso una ley de protección tanto sus hijas como su familia de amenazas porque ellas eran inocentes de todo mal y que no están relacionadas con la reina crisálida. Mi amigo de la nada llego abrazar a la princesa llorando tanto, cometa como yo nunca lo habíamos visto llorar de esa manera, después de unos minutos se calmó. La princesa se aclaró la garganta para llamar,

Yo y mis amigos (cometa y plata) decidimos que era tiempo de volver a casa a ver a nuestras familias ... Cada uno entró, después de que la princesa entrara y yo fui el último en entrar pensando, con temor que no fuera como la última vez o eso creí ...

\- **Dentro del bolso comenzó a reaccionar mi arma-**

**Continuará**** ...**


	2. Chapter 1

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, en el mismo castillo por dentro en una habitación algo abandonada, usada como almacén con objetos polvorientos, cajas y muebles y al fondo de todo había algo tapando un objeto parpadeante un brillo tenue. Que de poco a poco el brillo tenue, comienza a aumentar esa habitación tiene un brillo de un tono de arcoíris que se arrepiente, se detuvo dejando un bulto escondido entre el objeto y lo que lo tapaba ...

-Desconocido 1:

¿Qué fue eso?

-Desconocido 2:

¿De qué, habla no escuche ni vi nada?

El primero, entro a la habitación algo polvorienta con su cuerno brillante, mientras que el otro estaba fuera esperando a su compañero, pero el primero no pudo ver nada bien por su poca luz, qué le proporcionaba su cuerno ya estaba a punto de salir y cerrar la puerta En eso escucho algo un leve ¡achu!

-Desconocido 1:

Escucharte eso vamos

-Desconocido 2:

Ok ok te ayudare

(Diciéndolo de mala gana)

Entraron, revisaron todo lo que tenían cuando vieron algo extraño un bulto grande dentro de una manta y el primero tiro de ella

-Desconocido 2:

¡Espera!

Pero era muy tarde porque el otro ya lo tenía y tiro de una ... revelando un espejo y algo más.

-Desconocido 2:

Idiota piensa antes de hacer las cosas

(Golpeando un coscorrón en la cabeza del primero)

-Ambos:

¡Achu! ¡Achu!

-Desconocido 1:

Eso fue lo que escuche ... ¡hay!

Justo en ese momento el otro le devolvió un golpe en la cabeza

-Desconocido 2:

¡Idiota! tal vez lo que escuchaste fue un auto reflejado de ti antes de salir como es un almacén tal vez lo que realmente escuchaste un eco del viento o de ti mismo.

Hay, el segundo viendo algo en el suelo frente al espejo.

-Desconocido 2:

Pero mira lo que era ese bulto?

Diciéndole al primero que igual que el segundo lo que estaba viendo era una alforja casi liviana excepto por su contenido está a punto de revisarla cuando se arrepiente un tercero desde afuera está llamando a todos los que se reúnan en la sala del trono, orden de la reina.

-Desconocido 2:

¡Rayos!

(Tomando la alforja entre dientes)

Debemos ir, le decía al primero

-Desconocido 1:

Está bien pero ...

(Mirando al espejo).

-Desconocido 2:

Después de ver lo que necesita nuestra reina, tomaremos un tiempo en revisar con más profundidad este lugar.

-Desconocido 1:

Ok vamos ...

Abriendo la puerta el primero, para que salga su compañero y cerrándola rápido y ambos corriendo rápido al lugar de reunión. Mientras tanto dentro del almacén cerca del espejo, una puerta se abría de un mueble ...

-Nube:

Eso estuvo cerca, casi ni lo cuento con la suerte que tuve

(mirando donde tendría que estar su alforja pero ahora no estaba)

Creo que mi suerte no está de mi lado, esta vez y debo recuperar mis cosas antes de investigar en qué lugar estoy ...

como lo que pude escuchar, dijeron reina solo espero que sea, lo que yo recuerdo.

que hay dos reinas que he visto la reina Novo y la reina crisálida

(tragando saliva por el miedo)...

espero que sea la primera.

Abriendo la puerta de esa habitación, pasando lentamente por detrás de un florero mientras buscaba a los que tomaron sus cosas pero sin darse cuenta de la cuenta de ese florero de arrepentirse tenia ojos que veían yéndose a escondida de ahí.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

**Los reos parte 1**

**Después de lo sucedido anteriormente…**

Vemos a nuestro protagonista, viendo por todos lados sin ser, descubierto por esos seres extraños aun sin saber si son enemigos o aliados y dándose cuenta que estaba en un castillo, no cualquier castillo era nada más y nada menos que el castillo de Canterlot.

Para él, era algo bueno porque ya ha estado varias veces en este lugar, estuvo cuando se celebró la gran gala del galope y la boda de una yegua llamada Mi Aimore Cadenza (pero que realmente, resulto ser la princesa Cadence y resulto ser la niñera de Twilight cuando era potrilla).

Y se casó con el hermano mayor de esta última llamado Shinny armor. También conocimos a la reina Chrysalis que estaba disfrazada de la princesa Cadence, aunque Twilight sospechaba de ella desde un punto me menciono algo de un baile secreto que ella y la princesa Cadence hacían desde que la cuidaba, aunque le escuche no tome en ayudarla lo contrario la ignore como sus amigas porque estábamos al pendiente de la organización de la boda pero, eso le no la desamino para seguir con su plan, lo que si la rompió fue su propia mentora y su hermano que le dieron la espalda.

Estábamos casi todo listo para celebrar la boda, yo estaba ordenando el salón comedor poniendo las sillas en, su lugar y poner algunas mesas donde estarían las flores con jarrones aunque Rarity me ayudo con la idea de poner tanto rosas como claveles en los jarrones, por mientras yo vigilaba la mesa de la comida y del ponche para dos razones uno por los ponis que le gusta hacer bromas como poner licor en el ponche y lo otro por.

Pinkie pie, que estaba en una silla vigilándome, si me iba o no para atacar la mesa.

En eso Rarity, me dice algo…

-Rarity-

Cariño ya termine de organizar las flores y los adornos, si me disculpas iré a terminar los ultimo retoques del vestido.

Mmm…?

-Reborn-

No hay, ningún problema ve tranquila

(Cuando la vi, meditando)

Sucede algo, Rarity?

-Rarity-

Crees, que fue lo correcto hacerle eso, a Twilight de ignorar sus dudas sobre la ¿novia?

-Reborn-

Bueno, Rarity no soy psicólogo ni nada pero creo, que también estaría así si alguien de mi familia se casase sin avisarme, de antemano sería raro…

(En eso me queda mirando Rarity yo no, sabia porque)

Rarity dije algo raro que sucede?

-Rarity-

Por nada cariño, es solo que nunca habías hablado de tu familia o mención de ellos desde que te conocimos.

-Reborn-

Aaa… era eso no te preocupes Rarity, no es un gran misterio es solo nunca me habían preguntado antes? Bueno solo te puedo decir que mi hermano menor llamado kubex, es un pony tierra, trabaja en la minería e vive cerca del imperio de cristal y… (En eso soy interrumpido)

-Rarity-

Que dijiste, una ciudad hecho de cristales pero nunca he escuchado de ella, como ¿la conoces?

-Reborn-

No te puedo decir como lo sé, solo te diré que pronto la conocerás tu y tus amigas, pero porfa que sea nuestro secreto.

-Rarity-

Está bien cariño, no quiero presionarte con cosas si no quieres contarlas, debes tener tus razones.

-Reborn-

Bueno donde me quede antes de ser interrumpido

(En eso Rarity se, sonroja por lo anterior hecho)

Bueno ya mencione a mi hermano también tengo una hermana llamada Lilium ella es una Pegaso, trabaja como secretaria en ponyhattan.

-Rarity-

Ooo… vaya cariño sí, que tienes hermanos muy distantes bueno creo debemos hablar más adelante debo ir cómo va el vestido puedes tu por mientras puedes ver, si Twilight está bien.

-Reborn-

Pero, Rarity debo vigilarla…

(Apuntándola con un casco donde estaba Pinkie apareciendo cuando la ve Rarity con un traje de ángel con un aro sobre su cabeza)

-Rarity-

No te preocupes cariño yo me encargo ¡Pinkie!

(Apareciendo de la nada al lado de Rarity).

-Pinkie-

(Voz chillona)

Si Rarity que necesitas

-Rarity-

Aaaaaaa!... pinkie no hagas eso

-Pinkie-

Que cosa, Rarity?

-Rarity-

Nada olvídalo, cariño pero que bueno que viniste, necesito pedirte un favor

-Pinkie-

Ya sé que quieres, quieres que vigile esa deliciosa comida por nuestro amigo

(Con, la lengua afuera y saboreándose los labios)

-Rarity-

No, no, no cariño necesito que vayas a buscar más suministros porque es muy poca comida

-Pinkie-

Doki, loki, doki…

(En eso se va dando saltitos)

-Reborn-

Gracias rarity, me salvaste de una

-Rarity-

No te preocupes por los detalles mientras ella está en eso tu puedes ir a buscar, Twilight y ver si está bien

(En eso me da un beso en la mejilla)

Nos vemos…

-Reborn-

(Avergonzado, sonrojado y susurro)

Rarity…

En eso veo a Rarity, yéndose mientras mueve sus caderas toda coqueta pero en mi pensamientos solo pensaba. Espero que Spike no este celoso de mi jijiji. Bueno por mientras, yo iré a ver como esta Twilight.

**Continuara parte 2…**


End file.
